IWGY: Golden Kisses
by yra
Summary: This is how love ends... The end of the Silver Millennium, Venus and Kunzite


_Disclaimer: Don't own nothin', no point suin'…_

_A/N: This is the Venus/Kunzite/Adonis part of I Will Give You. A couple things: Adonis actually appears only in the Sailor V manga, which I do _not _own, but would like to. However, they have not translated it to English, from what I understand. But in Sailor V he is a bit of a Tuxedo Kamen of sorts as Kaitou Ace, helping V, as well as a bad guy (Danburite) working under Kunzite of all people, and an idol, of course. In the Silver Millennium he was in love with Venus, but only a lowly soldier. As I didn't know that last bit until after IWGY had already begun, he wound up being a duke of Venus, so it's a little AU. Just go with it. Also, the sword mentioned in this first part is only in the Sailor Moon manga, never in the anime. It's the sword found in the Moon Palace when the girls go up there to talk to Queen Serenity, and meant to protect Princess Serenity. In the manga, Venus takes charge of it, so she has it here, too. Even though Adonis is in this, it is mainly Venus-Kunzite lovin'. The song for Venus and Kunzite I chose is Sting's "Fields of Gold." (Though the version I listen to is Eva Cassidy, get it!)_

_Special Thanks: EmpressAuthor (thanks for reading both this story and Abyss), Isis Aurora Tomoe (thanks for the enthusiasm), Lysia Croft (this looks to be very long; IWGY stands for I Will Give You, the title that ties the series together), FireSenshi2 (trying to update as often as possible!), ffgirlmoonie (hehe, strong language don't bother me), Andi (glad to keep you in suspense!), moonlitephox (always a joy to do Senshi/Shittenou stuff), and Starfighter626 (oh, we're just getting started! This part will probably be the most tragic of all.) Also, thanks to everyone who told me I put up one chapter twice. Oops!_

_Wow, that was long…_

"No…"

Her body gave out.

To the ground she fell, down to white marble and crimson rivers. On hands and knees she crawled forward, dragging the sword limply behind her. She stretched trembling fingers out, barely brushing a pale golden curl.

"No… Adonis, how could you?"

Screams came from deeper within the palace. Through the open doors she glimpsed a maid, brown curls spread on the gleaming silver floor, a single dark eye glaring accusingly at the weeping Sailor Senshi on the floor. The sounds of running guards punctuated her sobs.

"How…how did this happen?" she whispered. Her hands rose to cover her face, streaking her golden locks with blood. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

The soft sigh of a step jerked her head up. She spun, still on her knees, dragging the sword around and up. Then the blade crashed back down as she met those silver eyes.

"I don't understand," she breathed. "How could Earth do this? How could _you_ do this?"

He smiled, a strange thing, not his usual sardonic smirk, not the gentle twitch of the lips and warming of the eyes meant just for her, but an ugly smile, fierce and almost hateful. His hand moved, and from its sheath came his own sword.

"Get up."

She stared, uncomprehending. "What?"

"Get up. Raise your sword."

Slowly she shook her head. "No. I won't fight you."

His blade shot forward, pausing a breath from the fragile flesh of her throat. "You will fight, or you will die on your knees. Choose."

"How can I fight you?" she begged. "How can you think I could fight you?"

A flash of silver, and she fell back to the floor, crying out in fright and pain. Something burned across her face. Something ran like tears down her cheek, but it did not taste like tears on her lips.

His hand caught in her hair. She gave a strangled scream as he pulled her to her feet, twisting his fingers cruelly, ripping free a handful of strands. He threw her against the wall, his sword leveling on her again.

"If you could fight _him,_" he cast a disgusted look at the corpse at her feet, "you can fight _me._"

He wavered in her vision, veiled by pain and rushing tears. She dashed her hand quickly across her eyes, then glared at him through damp lashes. A toss of her head sent her hair over her shoulder. Both hands closed around the hilt of her sword.

The great blade rose.

"This is how you want it?" she hissed. "Was it this that made you give in to the darkness? Was it _him_? Was it me?"

"SHUT UP!"

His first strike was sloppy with rage. Her parry quivered with indecision. He stepped back, regained his balance, and surged towards her again. Metal blade slid against stone sword, and she spun, trying to keep him in her sights. He dodged behind her, and slashed her shoulder. She staggered left, cutting out wildly at his knee as it passed. He shouted in pain, slammed into the wall, and bounced back into his stance.

"This is insane," she moaned, backing two steps away. "This must be a nightmare. I can't be fighting you."

"You aren't fighting me," he snarled. "You're evading me. You _will_ fight me, you bitch!"

She dodged the point of his blade once, twice, three times. The fourth thrust caught her wrist, sending blood down the hilt of her sword. She hissed with pain, the huge weapon weighing more with each step in retreat.

"What is this point to this?" she shouted. "Even if you kill me, you cannot win! Queen Serenity will stop you!"

He sneered, pausing only for a moment. "If she could stop us, why hasn't she by now?" He laughed as her face paled, her eyes uncertain. "Perhaps because she is already dead?"

"LIAR!"

It was his turn to retreat, eyes widening in surprise as she rushed towards him, sword raised before her. He ducked and weaved between bodies, his sword meeting hers only in desperate attempts to ward her off. A lucky strike thrust her back, stoking her rage to uncontrollable levels.

She charged.

He dropped to one knee beside the body of her fair-haired betroathed.

She slipped in blood, sliding past him.

Something beyond pain halted her. A scream clawed its way up from her heart, but stuck somewhere in her throat, choking her. She gasped, then coughed.

Blood on her lips. Blood in her mouth, in her throat. Her insides were turning into crimson liquid, seeping down the silver blade slicing through the small of her back, and erupting from her abdomen.

"K…Kunzite?"  
Her heart gave out.

She slipped down to the floor, onto her knees in her own blood. From her grip the great sword of the Moon Kingdom slipped. She stared, at the sword before her, at the sword in her body, at the blood coating the floors and walls of the Moon Palace. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to see the stars above, beautiful veiled Venus spinning in the sky.

"Then… that is it. The end."

She looked slowly over her shoulder. He knelt there, behind her, his eyes distant, cold but broken. He still clutched the hilt of his sword, as though afraid to release her, afraid she would run away.

"I…" he blinked, almost confused. "I won.

She nodded. "You won."

"That…that is what…what I wanted." He frowned at her. "I wanted to win…"

_I just want to be…in your arms._

"Kunzite," she whispered. "Let go."

Reluctantly, he let go.

She turned to him, wiping at the blood dribbling down her chin. Her other hand reached out, touching ivory hair, those strong features, his cold face. The ice in his eyes began to crack. Something of the man she knew, the man she loved, glimmered in their depths.

"Kiss me."

He did not hesitate. Taking her face ever so gently in both his hands, he leaned in close, so close his breath tickled her skin. Both thumbs brushed over her cheekbones, smoothing blood and tears away.

"I wanted to win…you."

She smiled. "You did, my love. You did."

His lips descended on hers softly, gently. He tried to put his arms around her, tried to maneuver around the blade to bring her against him. She laughed a little, stroking his hair, kissing him again and again.

"Kunzite…"

"Venus…"

His body jerked, eyes snapping open in shock. He looked down, and stared in disbelief at the golden chain of heart links, straightened into a blade of its own, slicing right through his heart.

He raised his eyes to hers, and saw only her smile.

"Sh," she murmured, cupping his face and guiding it down to her shoulder. "Sh. Rest now, my Kunzite. Rest."

His body shuddered, then slowly went limp against her. Closing her eyes, she slumped down to the floor beside the fair-haired corpse, taking him with her. She lay on her side, staring into his face as her vision began to darken.

"My Kunzite…" the princess of Venus murmured, brushing back a lock of silver hair. "My only love…"


End file.
